Computing devices may include touch switches or touch sensors. For example, computing devices including mobile phones, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and the like may include a touch panel configured to interact with a user of the computing device. In some embodiments, touch panels facilitate interaction with a graphical user interface of a computing device. In the case of touch panels implemented as a touch screen, the user may interact directly with what is displayed on the graphical user interface, rather than indirectly with a pointer controlled by a mouse. In the case of a touch panel, such as a touch pad, a user does not directly interact with a graphical user interface, but instead interacts with a touch panel that may indirectly interact with the graphical user interface.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 101 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.